Sabrina Kawai
Sabrina Kawai is the Pink Neo Zeo Ranger, and was formerly known as Scorpina, a warrior of Rita Repulsa’s who fought the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers. Biography Scorpina was Scorpius’s twin sister, daughter of the Zodiac Emperor Scorpio. When their father died, her brother decided to fight the other Zodiac Emperors, and she gladly joined him. Scorpina had trained in combat practically since birth, and she was a ruthless opponent, spreading her reputation across the galaxy in a few short years. Although Scorpius won, Scorpina was captured and imprisoned inside the Earth by the other Zodiac Emperors during the fight. She slept for the next eleven thousand years, until Rita Repulsa awoke her to fight the Power Rangers. Scorpina did so, in particular seeming to dislike the Pink Ranger. Once she disguised herself as a human girl named Sabrina to try and gain Black Ranger Adam’s trust, but she quickly turned on him and revealed herself. By the time Lord Zedd arrived, Scorpina realized the futility of fighting the Power Rangers, and quietly slipped off to the Forbidden Zone. There she worked as a mercenary and bounty hunter, until the Z-Wave engulfed her ship. To her relief, Scorpina was transformed permanently into Sabrina, not turned into dust like the monster she was bringing in for his bounty. Sabrina fled the Forbidden Zone, knowing how unwelcome humans were there, but didn’t have enough fuel to reach another planet. She crashed on Ganymede, one of the moons of Jupiter, and was found by the Phantom Ranger. He’d already witnessed the Z-Wave’s effects on Rita and Zedd, and accepted that she had turned good as well. On her request, he took her back to Earth while bringing new technology to aid the Neo Zeo Rangers. However, on the way their ship was intercepted by Windjammers. Sabrina helped hold off the boarding parties, and they made it through the ambush successfully. Alpha 5 was more than a little shocked to see her, as were the other Rangers. However, thanks to the Phantom Ranger's reassurance, they agreed to let her be--except for Lidian, who took her home and introduced her to his brother, Ezra. After the Rangers lost the Pink Zeo Subcrystal, Sabrina decided to go retrieve it, using the Rangers' battle as cover. She had the help of the Hex Rider, though how the two of them came into contact was not immediately clear. While inside the villains' base, the'' Equinox, they learned of the biological warfare the villains had resorted to, and retrieved an antidote. They were discovered and separated, Sabrina being trapped in a holding cell. At that point, the Pink Zeo Subcrystal sought her out and transformed her into the Pink Zeo Ranger, allowing her to escape and bring the cure for the other Rangers. Her new teammates were still a little wary about her, but accepted the Zeo Crystal's judgement. In her first battle alongside the rest of Neo Zeo, she rejected Alpha's suggestion of using the Zords against Leo, pointing out that he was in a crowded part of the city. Knowing the Emperor's invulnerability, she attacked him by damaging the roof, letting debris fall on him. She and Ezra helped train Lidian, who wanted to stop "coasting on his powers." She didn't understand why he was keeping his secret from Ezra, but went along with it. When Emperor Leo attacked again, she continued to help, again dropping heavy objects on him from above instead of attacking directly. The battle went poorly, and even after the Rangers fled to the Power Chamber, Leo pursued them, and Sabrina finally suggested it was time for the Zords. She was the last of the whole Rangers to face off against the Emperor. As he taunted her, she wasn't as powerful as she had been, despite her attempts to prove otherwise. She started job-hunting, and discovered Lidian brooding about how much attention Casey was paying to movie star Brett Slater. A little roughly, she forced him to admit that he was jealous and afraid of confessing his feelings. She pushed him to tell Casey how he felt, and headed inside, promptly falling under the movie star's more-than-natural charm. She and the Wildman girls acted as his bodyguards, even fighting their teammates. Fortunately Lidian was able to use that spell to make them jealous of each other, giving him a chance to end it. This also led to Lidian and Casey becoming a couple, and Sabrina had trouble handling their silliness. Ezra asked her out, and she accepted, with a rain check as he had to rescue more monsters on Black Lily business. Their date, a performance of ''Macbeth, prevented them from participating in the ghostly monster attack that took place on Halloween. When they returned, they learned of the arrival of the Scarab Rider, and her vendetta against Ezra. Sabrina was caught in a battle with Jewel Golems, but helped disarm the Scarab Rider when they were finally able to reach her. As the Scorpio constellation came into alignment, Scorpina started to reemerge--along with her old powers. Eventually she stole her Super ZeoZord and headed into space, evading her teammates. Scorpius opened a portal from his ship, sending Stingwingers to attack the weakened Zodiac Emperors, and Sabrina fled through it, reuniting with her twin brother. As they caught up, someone else followed her through the portal: the Hex Rider. He confronted her on her actions, and eventually the two returned to help the team. The portal closed during the fight, but Sabrina accepted it. Sabrina eventually made her own job, starting a martial arts class. During the Rangers' next battle, Ophiuchus sealed himself inside a forcefield with Violet. On a hunch, Sabrina used her Zodiac Emperor-based energy to blast it open. After going out for a movie with Ezra, Sabrina returned to the Byrons' home to discover Cancer planting an explosive. They drove him off, and Sabrina was able to teleport out with the bomb and leave it at a safe distance before it went off. The two of them headed to the Power Chamber, where a scan revealed that the attack had also affected the rest of the Rangers. She went to check on David, and presumably was the one to bring him to the hospital. She returned to the hospital to relieve Lidian from his vigil over Casey, but he still wanted to stay with the Yellow Ranger. Afterwards she headed to the Power Chamber, ready for action, only to discover a very upset Alpha 5. She stayed on track, wanting to fight the Zodiac Emperors right away and show them that the Rangers weren't vulnerable. Plus, as Alpha made her admit, revenge would be cathartic. He convinced her that going in angry and half-cocked would only hurt the team, and she thanked the robot for reminding her not to act like her old self. That was when the Equinox showed up over the hospital and broadcast a demand for the Rangers' surrender. They summoned the two Riders. Inside the hospital, Rangers and Riders helped evacuate and then hunkered down for the coming attack. She lent her Zeo Laser Pistol to David for the battle against Sagittarius and his Jewel Golems, which the team won. During New Year's Eve, she was kidnapped by Nevernight via clock and placed in a room full of razor-sharp clockwork. Crawling through it, she broke into a giant hourglass, finding Casey there. They brainstormed ways out of their dilemma, and Sabrina decided to try looking for Zodiac Emperor energy. She found the monster instead and tried unsuccessfully to fight her. Casey had better luck, and the dimension started to collapse, reuniting the team. As the room began to fall apart, Sabrina had the idea of using Nevernight's left-behind staff--triggering its Zodiac Emperor-created power. She succeeded. . Sabrina was with the other Rangers at the Byrons' house when Alpha called them to the Power Chamber. There he revealed their newest threat: a Blue Zeo Ranger using Violet's old morphers. Sabrina was the first to confront her, asking who was under the suit and not getting an answer. She dealt with some of Sagittarius's Jewel Golems and rejoined the others when they were gone, capturing their enemy. She suggested finding out who it was: Violet, or someone who looked just like her. Surprised, Sabrina let go, and the woman fled. Sabrina was the only one able to snap out of her shock enough to pursue, but Violet was teleported away before she could reach her. In the Power Chamber, Sabrina argued for an immediate response, not wanting to give the Zodiac Emperors any more time. Alpha 5 eventually stopped the argument, ordering Sabrina to practice replicating her trick with Nevernight's staff. Calmer, she agreed that learning more about her post-Z-Wave powers would be useful. At Violet's funeral the next day, the Blue Ranger attacked once more, and Sabrina, Tayisa and David fought her. Tayisa ended up a brief hostage, but mysterious music from the woods briefly enchanted the Blue Ranger, allowing her to reverse the situation. As soon as she let go the Blue Ranger vanished again. While she practiced her old powers, Ezra dropped in, and the two got into a fight. Sabrina didn't think their relationship was working, and she accused him of trying to hide from his past, and suggested he return to Edenoi. He wasn't so sure it would turn out well, and eventually stormed out. The Rangers brainstormed a way to rescue their teammate. Sabrina's part would be getting in and out of the pocket dimension they suspected Violet was imprisoned in. As they finished their plan, Sabrina sensed the arrival of a Zodiac Emperor on Earth, and they got started. She, Casey and Ezra headed to the Moon in his ship. Although their scan picked up a lot of human lifesigns, Sabrina insisted that they could help the other prisoners best by focusing on just Violet for now. Sabrina helped locate the pocket dimension Violet had been trapped inside, and got the rescue team through. Violet attacked them, but with Ezra's help they were able to knock her out and get to work on figuring out what had been done to her. Once they did leave, Alpha teleported them out. She didn't think rescuing Ophiuchus was worth the risk, wanting to focus on the rescue of the Zodiac Emperors' human captives. Arguing with the others, she was left behind when Violet headed up to the Moon to do the rescue herself. Personality As Scorpina, she was cruel and ruthless, always fighting with a cheerful smile. When she transformed, Sabrina still behaved as a hardened and fierce warrior, but her conscience began to counter that, and slowly, she is learning self-control. She still maintains a cheery attitude, though, acting superior and snobbish if she’s angry, and she has little tolerance for foolishness. Arsenal *Zeonizers *Pink Power Disc *Zeo Laser Pistol **Zeo Laser Blade *Zeozord I *Super Zeozord I Appearance Sabrina is Asian, with straight black hair that goes almost to her waist and brown eyes. Trivia *Sabrina’s original surname was Doe, as in Jane Doe, but it was changed to that of her Sentai actress, Ami Kawai. *In New Zeo, Sabrina was formerly a native of the Animarium, and became the original Green Galaxy Ranger for the conflict with Master Org three thousand years ago. An ancient scorpion spirit possessed her and turned her evil, forcing her teammates to imprison her until Rita Repulsa set her free. Partly because this contradicted canon (Rita and her minions remembered Scorpina from eleven thousand years ago), this idea was dropped. *Sabrina’s birthday is October 24, making her (what else?) a Scorpio. Category:Neo Zeo Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Aliens Category:PR Villains Category:Former Villain Category:Thantosiet